


Mind and Body (23 & 24/30)

by haisai_andagii



Series: Relation-Sh*t Tumblr 30 Day Fic Challenge [23]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Seizures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haisai_andagii/pseuds/haisai_andagii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cap's Kooky Quartet comes to an end as former Avengers return and the Twins' hearts begin to wander.  But Steve will do anything to keep his Pietro by his side.  Anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind and Body (23 & 24/30)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Dark fic. I tagged everything I could. Anyway, it's challenges #23 (Taking a (un)mutual break) and #24 (Never let you go.).

Steve watched as Pietro's fingers wrapped themselves around the champagne flute's crystalline stem.

"You dragged me out of bed for this?" the boy asked, his bright eyes trained on the floor.

"Of course. I just want to celebrate. Nothing more," he assured him.

"Fine.  But it doesn't mean anything," Pietro countered.  "Wanda and I are still leaving for Wundagore in the morning..."

"Then, let's toast to your safe departure..."

Steve raised the glass to his lips, tilted his head back and let the amber liquid to trickle down his throat.  It was overly sweet. Slightly bitter. Pietro did the same.

 

Suddenly, the boy sputtered, champagne spilling from his mouth.  The flute fell from his hand and shattered on the ground.  He fell hard onto his knees, gasping at the shards of glass digging into the heels of his hands as he fought to keep himself upright.

"W-wha-a... Ste--" His words slurred, as drool spooled from his slack lips.  "I.... don.... fe.... ri--"

Steve moved forward, glass crunching under his booted foot.  His hand slid into his jacket pocket.

"It's an experimental paralytic agent we confiscated from A.I.M...." he explained as the boy struggled to crawl away from him.  "...and there was just enough of it in your drink to..."  He leaned forward, his hands brushing his cheeks - a gesture that was once loving, now violent.  Pietro felt something tight on his skin - pinching him - and heard a "click" echoing in his thrumming, fevered mind.  Everything around him began to spin - a whirling torrent of slow-motion.  His body felt like it was melting, his mind drowning in pain and confusion, his tongue felt too large for his mouth as Pietro tried to scream.

Steve stooped low, grabbing the boy by the waist as he hoisted him up and over his shoulder.

"Another gift from Trask Industries," the man muttered as he walked toward the nearest wall.  He rested his hand on the wood paneling.  It sank and fell away as the wall slid back to reveal a room. "It's meant to suppress your mutant x-gene..."

Pietro gurgled, blood and spit spilling from his mouth.

"Bucky.  Peggy.  Tony.  You can't keep leaving.  You can't keep leaving _me_."

The boy groaned, his eyes fluttering violently as they rolled back into his head.

"What do you all expect me to do?" Steve asked, his voice quavering as he stepped inside.  "...but to make you stay?" 

The wall slid back into place.


End file.
